1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wired circuit board and, more particularly, to a wired circuit board such as a flexible wired circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, wired circuit boards such as flexible wired circuit boards have been used in various electronic devices.
In recent years, in terms of higher data density, an increase in the frequency of a signal has been required in such a wired circuit board. However, when the frequency of the signal is increased, a transmission loss increases.
To reduce such a transmission loss, it has been proposed that, in a connector in which a base, a base shield layer, a base insulating layer, a conductor layer composed of a plurality of conductors, a cover insulating layer, and a cover shield layer are successfully laminated, the base shield layer and the cover shield layer continuously surround the conductor layer via the base insulating layer and the cover insulating layer to ground the base shield layer with a tab extending from the end of the base shield layer (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,007).